Grand Gundam
The Grand Gundam is a DG-Cell infested mobile fighter and one of the Four Heavenly Kings, piloted by Gentle Chapman. The unit appeared in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics This ultra-heavy mobile fighter serves as the commander of the Death Army's ground forces. The monstrous Grand Gundam was far larger than most Mobile Fighters, barely resembling a humanoid form due to its disproportionately large limbs compared to its torso and head (which were about the size of a normal Gundam's head and torso). Its armor could withstand unbelievable amounts of damage, including impact with a rock about as large as itself. It normally moved in a quadrupedal stance, but could stand on two legs if the situation warranted it. In addition to using its sheer bulk to crush enemies, the Grand Gundam came with several armaments. The "Grand Horns" flanking its head were enormous tusk-like spears which could extend and charge themselves with energy. Its main weapons were the four "Grand Bomber" cannons on its shoulders, which could fire near-unlimited amounts of destructive charges. Each cannon was also equipped with a hand that could be fired on a durable cable. These hands could be used for precision attacks, to cut off enemy movement, or to help the Grand Gundam move more efficiently. Armaments ;*Grand Horn :In its bestial Attack Mode, the Grand Gundam can skewer foes with its extendable horns. ;*Grand Bomber :The Grand Gundam possesses immense long-range firepower; its huge beam cannons double as Grand Bombers, launching rocket-propelled fists to punch or grapple enemy mobile fighters. Ultimate Attack ;*Grand Thunder :The Grand Gundam's horns can generate a devastating electrical attack. History As the 13th Gundam Fight continued, the Devil Gundam created Four Heavenly Kings for its protection: Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven's Sword and Walter Gundam. The Grand Gundam first appeared when three of the Heavenly Kings attempted to stop Domon Kasshu from reaching the Gundam Fight Finals on time. When this failed, the Grand Gundam returned again during the Finals. While George de Sand fought Gentle Chapman's John Bull Gundam, the Grand Gundam appeared out of a cloud of black mist after the latter was badly damaged. George barely managed to repel the Grand Gundam by shooting it in the eye with his Rose Bits, forcing it to revert to the John Bull Gundam. The Grand Gundam returned once more when Chapman attacked Domon's GF13-017NJII God Gundam on Lantao Island. Chibodee Crocket and George came to Domon's aid and managed to defeat the Grand Gundam, but their own Gundams were badly damaged in the battle, leaving them unable to aid Domon against Master Asia. The body of the Grand Gundam (in quadruped mode) formed the bulk of the Grand Master Gundam, with the wings and claws of Gundam Heaven's Sword on its sides, the main body of the Walter Gundam attached to the back by a tail-like appendage, and the upper body of the Master Gundam replacing the Grand Gundam's head. When the Shuffle Alliance entered the Colony Devil Gundam to disable its power generator, Ulube Ishikawa used one of the Grand Master Gundam's Grand Gundam feet to crush Chibodee's Gundam Maxter. Gallery 29-Grand-Gundam-Mobile-Fighter-G-Gundam.jpg|Grand Gundam: front view (from G Gundam TV series) Grand Gundam Head.png|Grand Gundam: head close-up Action Figures MSIA_GrandGundam_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "Grand Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSIA_GrandGundam_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Grand Gundam & Dark Royal Gundam" double set (North Americanrelease; 2003): package front view. MSiA_GGundam_GrandMasterGundam_combo_p01_Sample.jpg|MSiA / MIA Grand Master Gundam combo comprises of Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven Sword, and Walter Gundam (all 2002 Asian releases) - sample product. Notes and Trivia *Grand Gundam's alternate name, 獅王争覇 (Shishyousouha), is named after 黃飛鴻之三：獅王爭霸 (Once Upon a Time in China III), a 1993 Hong Kong martial art movie written, directed and produced by Tsui Hark, based on the legend of Chinese folk hero Wong Fei-hung. All the Heavenly Kings in G Gundam were named after movies directed / produced by Tsui Hark except Gundam Heaven's Sword, which was named after a wuxia movie directed by Wong Jing. * The Grand Gundam's name could be a reference to its intimidating size and power. It could also be a corruption of ground, which would form a theme with Gundam Heaven's Sword and Walter (Water) Gundam. * The Grand Gundam's colors were originally entirely gold with pointy fingers (seen in the first opening of the series) later changed to regular fingers with green body and white chest. *Data for the Grand Gundam appears in Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus, but accessing it is rather unstable, as the camera will wildly spin about and never focuses on it. Reference External links * Grand Gundam on MAHQ